Revenge Is Sweet
by GrimLocke
Summary: This is a SasuSaku College Au. This story is all about Sakura getting dumped by Sasuke, his new annoying girlfriend Temari, and her revenge... and oh how sweet her revenge will be...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura gritted her teeth as she watched Temari make out with Sasuke during her History of the 5 Villages class. The spineless little brat opened her eyes and stared at Sakura while she kissed Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Her college class was more boring than watching paint dry. She texted Ino her best friend and her accomplice in crime , Ino.

To:Ino

From:Sakura

I'm gonna puke.

To:Sakura

From:Ino

Are you out of Diet Coke or something, Forehead?

To:Ino

From:Sakura

No ,Pig, I have the lovely view of Temari trying to break Sasuke's mouth.

To:Sakura

From:Ino

Ew. They're so annoying

Sakura sighed and put her phone down. She glanced at Naruto who is sitting next to her. His fists clenched tight ,becoming increasingly annoyed with Sasuke and Temari's display. After a particularly long and disgusting kiss Naruto shouted "Get a room you two!"

Sasuke just looked bored while Temari glared at Naruto but resumed her activities. Naruto just growled and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen". He slumped farther down into his chair. Sakura smiled sympathetically towards Naruto who just grimaced in return.

To:Ino, Naruto

From:Sakura

I don't know how much more of this I can take.

To:Sakura & Ino

From:Naruto

I know what you mean. I'm at my breaking point.

To:Sakura & Naruto

From:Ino

Hang in there guys. Are you up for lunch together later?

To:Ino & Naruto

From:Sakura

Of course.

To:Sakura & Ino

From:Naruto

Totally.

Sakura sighed in relief as she saw the familiar form of Ino sitting at their usual table with Shikamaru who was also part of their little friend squad. She sank down into her seat gratefully. Her day had been crap having a first row seat at the Temari-Sasuke Show. Sasuke was her ex-boyfriend, heartbreaker, and the man who dumped her for Temari. She pretty much hated his guts and everything about him. Like his cute hair, his good sense of fashion, and that Uchiha smirk- Oh my goodness get over him Sakura! She thought to herself. She half-heartedly listened to Ino's gossip about the newest news about what was happening around campus. She took a long sip of her ever present Diet Coke.

"So the word on the street is that Neji and Tenten are dating but Neji is cheating on her with Karin." Ino babbled

"No way, seriously?" Naruto asked

"Seriously. " Ino answered

"Hyuuga is a playboy and everyone knows it, so it isn't much of a surprise." Sakura stated flatly as she played around with her phone.

"True." Shikamaru murmured as he was preoccupied with his phone as well.

"Speaking of which Naruto Kiba's holding another party tonight. You coming?" Ino asked.

"Course I am. Is Suigetsu helping out with this one too?" Naruto asked

"Yah. What about you Sakura?" Ino turned towards Sakura who was still playing on her phone

"After today I could totally use a party" She said with a slight venom in her voice.

"I'll come too. I could use a stress reliever" Shikamaru added

"This party is going to be epic if Suigetsu and Kiba are hosting it." Naruto gushed.

Suigetsu and Kiba were easily the biggest partiers on campus. Not only did they hold amazing parties but they dominated other people's parties. You having a party then they'll be there. The only people who could rival their partying would be Ino and Naruto themselves. They were still freshmen in college but they easily earned the titles of some of the biggest partiers in the college. So as such Kiba, Ino, Naruto, and Suigetsu are pretty close and have quite a bit of respect for each other. Sakura isn't a huge partier but she could use the break. Shikamaru doesn't party too often but even he knew how to party when he wanted to.

Ino then dragged Sakura back to their shared dorm to get ready. The next hour was a insane blur, of hairspray, makeup, high heels, and party clothes. Sakura hated dresses and so she opted for tight black skinny jeans, a faded Aeropostale gray t-shirt, with a black leather jacket, and a pair converse. Her hair was straightened and she wore an intense smokey eye. Ino went for a one-shoulder purple cocktail dress with her hair in her classic high ponytail and some silver stilettos. They have the guys meet them outside their room because even if it's just a college campus they still wanna be safe. Shikamaru took Ino's arm while Naruto took Sakura's and they escorted them to the party. Naruto wore a orange button up with a gray suit coat with some black jeans and a pair of black Vans, while Shikamaru wore a green button up with a black scarf, gray skinny jeans and some Converse. Except for Ino they all mostly matched.

Sakura was pretty excited for this party, even though she knew the Terror twins, Temari and Sasuke, were attending. As they reached area was going to be held, Kiba and Suigetsu came out to meet them. Suigetsu escorted the ladies inside while Shikamaru and Naruto stayed out chat with Kiba. Ino, Sakura and Suigetsu chatted for a bit but Ino quickly melded into the crowd. Sakura made a beeline for the bar and ordered a drink and sat down enjoying every sip of her Diet Coke and Cherry Vodka cocktail. She heard the music that had been blaring being turned down and everyone stared at the door. Sakura rolled her eyes. The queen and king had arrived. Sasuke walked in dressed in a Cerulean shirt with a gray scarf and a gray sleeveless vest and some way-to-tight black skinny jeans with a pair of black Nike basketball shoes. What's with everyone and skinny jeans today? Sakura thought.

Temari wore a black and red short dress that had a neckline that was a little to low for decency. Her dress was a little short so she wore knee length leggings, with a pair of tall black stilettos. Temari immediately went to go chat with some other girls there while Sasuke chatted with Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Naruto and Shikamaru may not enjoy watching Sasuke's activities with Temari but they were still friends. Sakura felt slightly guilty because Naruto and Shikamaru were caught between Sasuke and Sakura and Ino. After a short chat Sasuke sort of looked around until he looked straight at Sakura. She gave him a bored and disdainful look as if she was daring him to come over here. Strangely enough Sasuke looked at her and walked straight toward her. And he kept walking till he arrived at the bar. Well this will be interesting, Sakura thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

Sasuke and Sakura had a good relationship. Surprisingly Sasuke was relatively romantic. But the problem with Sasuke was that he was addicting. All you would want to do is be around him. He was almost intoxicating. The way he flipped his hair, the way he smirked at you, the way he said your name was intoxicating and you couldn't get enough of it. Sakura considered herself a relatively good girlfriend. She was faithful, split the check, got him presents, and overall tried to appreciate him. They rarely got in fights and if they did it ended fairly quickly. Sakura was madly in love with Sasuke and she thought Sasuke was in love with her. Then she started to notice some changes. They were small at first, barely noticeable at first he started hanging out with other girls more which was fine with Sakura until she saw him flirting with them. But she trusted him nonetheless and didn't bring it up. They started to fight over trivial things. Sasuke just started ignoring her completely. They had a really bad fight because Sakura didn't return one of Sasuke's sweatshirts. Sakura tried to rationalize why he would be so mad but she didn't figure it out. The next day she was walking in the hallway and saw Sasuke and Temari making out passionately. She just left him a note with his sweatshirt saying "Here's your sweatshirt you jerk. Have fun with Temari" and never talked to him ever again.

Yah so she wasn't exactly keen on talking to him again. She quickly put on some headphones and turned up the music. She pretty much tuned out reality. She absolutely under no circumstances wanted to talk to Sasuke. Never again…

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke walked to the party with Temari. Honestly he wasn't that thrilled to be going but Temari insisted so he went with it. Before we entered she tried to makeout with him even though Sasuke wasn't too keen on the idea. He just let her do as she pleased. Sasuke didn't like her dress one bit. Way too trashy. He didn't say anything though because who really cares. We walked into the party. For some reason they turned the music down when we entered. It was probably Temari's idea. Sasuke was already incredibly bored. After Temari walked off to chat with some friends he started talking to Naruto and Shikamaru. It stung a little that they no longer talked to him as often as they used too. But he would never admit it. But Sasuke didn't blame them. After what happened with Sakura and how Temari behaves he wouldn't want to hang out with him either. Sasuke made casual conversation then he started scanning the crowd for Sakura. It had become a sort of habit over all the parties he had attended. She almost never attended parties.

Sasuke was surprised when he actually saw her at the bar. She saw my gaze and gave him a uninterested and bored gaze that just screamed walk over here and die. But Sasuke was fine with dying. He started walking over and watched her scowl deepen. She then subsequently put on headphones once he arrived at the bar. Well this is gonna be interesting Sasuke thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so so so so so sorry that it has taken forever to put up a chapter and it's very short as well. SCHOOL IS KILLING ME. Again I'm so so so sorry!

Sasuke was sitting at the bar drinking silently next to Sakura. She had been sitting there with her headphones in for a couple minutes at this point. He kept glancing over at her every couple of seconds or so. He was smirking too. He looked at her like some sort of fun toy to play with. She was getting sick of it. She finally gave up and took out her headphones.

"Need something?" she said shooting him a bored look.

Sasuke really didn't know what to do. He assumed his air of arrogance that was his constant companion. This "act" was so ingrained in his being, that he was almost as arrogant as he seemed. He shot her his classic Uchiha smirk.

"Not really." His head moved to rest on his hand as he turned his body towards her

"Then stop gawking pretty boy," She said flatly. Sakura started to put her headphones back in.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" Sasuke cooed

Sakura pretended to look him up and down "Honestly, no I don't."

"Besides who said I was staring at you?" Sasuke replied with cockiness apparent in his tone.

"Well if you'd kindly stop glancing my way that would be great." Sakura was starting to get really annoyed

"Like I care what you want,"

"Great. Now shut up."

"Sorry, Sorry." He said a small smile playing out on his face. _Great, I got her now he thought to himself_. He could practically feel her start take away her barriers.

Sakura almost returned the smile. She then put her headphones inside her ears. This banter was almost normal. She and Sasuke used to talk like this all the time she thought. _Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy- Wait a minute_.

Sakura took out her headphones and looked at Sasuke.

"I almost forgot something," She said incredulously almost laughing.

"What, that you love me?" He said jokingly.

Then Sakura punched him right in the nose.

"Nope. I almost forgot that you're a complete and utter jerk"

Sakura then quickly downed the rest of her drink and left Sasuke at the bar with a bleeding nose.

As Sasuke sat stunned in her wake. _She punched me. She really punched me,_ he thought. _And right when I thought he was going to get her too_. He almost had her. Sasuke was having a lot of fun trying with her and then she punched him. He started getting really ticked off just thinking about the incident. Rage filled his veins. Revenge was definitely in order. He strolled over to the dance floor with a smirk on his face. Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto were all partying it up and dancing with each other. He confidently strolled over to Temari who was dancing with her other friends. He grabbed her arm and started to dance with her. He kept dancing with her until he caught Sakura's attention. Temari was just grinding on Sasuke with a smug look plastered across her face. Sasuke wasn't very into what she was doing but he played his part. Anything to get revenge. Sasuke slowly grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that lit the room on fire. As he made out with Temari he kept his eyes open and stared down at Sakura, ready to see her surprised face. But instead, she caught her smirking.

Sakura was quite entertained. Watching Sasuke try to toy with her was pretty funny. His little makeout was anything but beautiful. Temari wasn't the greatest of dancers but anyone could pull off the trashy moves she was making. She really wasn't all that surprised by Sasuke's attempt to maker her jealous. It was pathetic. But she wasn't the kind of person to let go of a challenge. So she decided she wanted to retaliate. She grabbed Naruto and they started dancing just like Temari and Sasuke had just a second ago.

"Let's crush them" she whispered to Naruto.

"With pleasure." He said as he smirked at Sasuke.

They started grinding. Then while watching the slow realization turning into shock on Sasuke's face she leaned her head up kissed and started to make out with Naruto. Naruto and she weren't an item and normally they wouldn't kiss but seeing Sasuke's face was so worth it. Naruto and Sakura both stared at Sasuke while they kissed. His egoistic facade breaking ever so slightly, giving way to complete and utter shock and a touch of rage. Honestly kissing Naruto wasn't the most appealing thing she had ever done but Sasuke's expression was priceless. She took a final glance at his face as she and Naruto finished their show. Yep totally worth it.

"I've had enough of this," Sakura said still smirking. She beckoned to her friends that they were leaving. As you were exiting the room she turned around and caught Sasuke's attention. She walked over and put her mouth to his ear and whispered "Ciao." She blew him a mock kiss as she strutted out the door.


End file.
